Two different kinds of signals are required to drive pixels of a conventional low-temperature poly-silicon (LIPS) thin-film transistor liquid crystal display and an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panel. One is a signal obtained by superimposing a low-level pulse on a high-level voltage, i.e., a constantly high-level signal superimposed with a low-level pulse, which is used to control scanning of gate lines and thus referred to as a scanning voltage signal, and the other is a signal obtained by superimposing a high-level pulse on a low-level voltage, i.e., a constantly low-level signal superimposed with a high-level pulse, which is used to control data writing for data lines and thus referred to as a data input signal.
At present, two different types of shift registers are required to output the above two signals, and two sets of clock signals with different pulse widths are required to drive the above two different shift registers, respectively, due to the different pulse widths of the above two signals, wherein each set of clock signals comprises two clock signals. Therefore, two shift registers and two clock signal circuits have to be arranged within a frame area of a display device in the prior art, resulting in a too wide frame of the display device.